An attempt to tip the scales
by arienette47
Summary: takes place during present day. What happened when the gang is all grown up and have their own kids?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own that 70s show or bright eyes's title.**

**A/N: I know that most people don't really like stories of when the gang have kids but hopefully this isn't to terrible. I got some twists thrown in there so J/H fans don't' get to upset. This takes around present day. The gang is all in their late forties and the kids are about 16. So they would have been born about 1990. Please r&r. **

Donna pounded her right foot down on to the ground of the kitchen. She hoped that this would be an indicator to her son to turn that music down. She sighed she was tired and wanted a little peace and quite. She had just gotten off work and now she was making dinner for her family. Eric was supposed to but he called and said he was going to be late.

The bass pounding from the basement was really starting to bug her. She wondered if this is what it sounded for Red and Kitty when they owned the house. Donna dumped the potatoes in the sink and walked down to the basement door. She decided that it wasn't worth yelling down the steps because they would never hear her. She walked down the basement steps and saw the kids sitting on the old couch and hanging out like she and the gang used to. They were to busy playing their game of cards to see her come down. She walked over to the Stereo where the record player used to be and turned it off.

"Andy, you can't play that music so loud," She told her son.

Finally the five children looked at her.

"Sorry mom," the tall skinny boy said shifting in the lawn chair by the door. He pushed his hair out of his face. It was brown and angled. It was what was "in style" now. It wasn't like the hair cuts in the '70s. Andy sort of had bangs that always got in the way of his face. She kept asking him if he wanted to get them cut but he said no because he liked it. To him he looked more like Eric then her. However, their youngest, Ashley was a splitting image of her. Bright red hair and same face structure.

"And dinner should be done in about an hour," She told him. She looked at his friends and it made her face soften a bit. It made her feel happy that he hung out with her old friends children. Sitting around the table with Andy was Megan Kelso, Michael and Brooke's youngest. She was eleven years younger then Betsy. She had her fathers looks but took after her mom in almost all other ways, though she could sometimes be a ditz.. Next to Megan on the couch was Fez's son Clark. He had named him after the Clark bar. After Jackie and Fez broke up in 1980, Fez had gone back to Danielle. They ended up getting married and having three kids.

The boy on the ottoman across from the couch was Jake Miller. He was Mitch's son. It really bugged Eric that Andy was friends with Mitch's son but Donna thought it was hilarious. After his failing attempts with Donna, Mitch ended up with Big Rhonda. But Rhonda wasn't big anymore. Jake was taller then Mitch and had blonde hair. He was on the football team and kind of a pretty boy but not as dumb as Kelso had used to be.

Finally in Hyde's old chair sat Beth. Beth was Hyde's kid. Hyde didn't really date much in the eighties so when she heard he had a kid she was surprised. In 1989 Sam showed up again in Hyde's life. Well she was just passing through on her way to Chicago. Sam had new aspirations to be a playboy bunny. They spent a night together and she ended up getting pregnant. Sam stayed in Wisconsin till she had the baby. Then one night while Hyde was sleeping she took off to pursue her dream and left their daughter with him. Hyde didn't want to give her up and wanted to give her a life his parents didn't give him. The two of them got an apartment in the same building Fez and Jackie used to have their's. Beth was an interesting child. She dyed the bottom portion of her hair black and bleached the top portion. She was really into music and was always going to concerts. She was kind of like her father in that respect only Hyde didn't really like the music she was into. Beth always dressed kind of odd. She had her own sense of fashion, skinny jeans, high heals and weird shirts. But Donna over looked that, Beth was like a her third child. She was always over the house when Hyde was not home and Donna kind of liked it. She liked that her and Eric's house was like how it was when they were teenagers.

She smiled at the teenagers and went upstairs to finish preparing supper. The one thing that kind of bothered her was that while there were five children downstairs she wished one of them had been Jackie's. Jackie moved away from Wisconsin in 1981. She went to college in Boston and got a job as a television anchor in New York, where she now resides. She married Kevin Peterson in 1985 and they had two sons, Josh and Jaime. Jackie clamed that everything was going good with Kevin that she had not felt this way about a man since Hyde but Donna could tell she was unhappy. Jackie called her every once in a while to tell her what was going on with them. She knew Jackie had suspicions that Kevin was cheating on her and it made Donna mad.

She started to peal the potatoes again when the music got loud again in the basement. Just then, the sliding door opened and Eric walked in.

"Hey honey I'm home!" He announced. He was always so corny. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Can you please tell your son to turn down that music?" She asked.

"So he's only my son when he's in trouble?" Eric asked.

"Well he has a smart-mouth like you," Donna smiled.

"Yeah okay, I'll tell him this time, but you get to be bad cop next time," He said pointing at her before he walked out.

"I already yelled at him once about this!" she called over her shoulder.

Eric walked down the stairs to see the new group of teenagers take over his old basement. He smiled to himself and walked downstairs. Sometimes he wished he could be stern like Red so that his kids would take him seriously. They always laughed at him when he threatened to put his foot up one of their asses.

"Andy, your mom wants you to turn that music down," He said when he walked into the basement.

"But its Wolfmother, you are supposed to listen to it loud," His son told him.

"If it's too loud, you're too getting old," Jake said to him. Eric looked at Jake. He could not stand that he was Mitch's kid and exactly like him.

"Jake go home," Eric told him. He could see why Red used to do that to his friends cause it was fun. Eric didn't mind the rest of the kids.

"Forman, don't send Jake home cause he is dumb. If that was a reason to kick someone out, Jake would never be able to go anywhere," Beth said to him.

"Alright, new rule," Eric announced "when Jake is here he isn't allowed to talk,"

Beth laughed. "Dad burn!"

"Yeah I think that's a good rule. I wonder if we can use that everywhere," Megan replied.

"Hey shut up!" Jake replied. "You have no room to talk," He pointed to Megan. "You're a Kelso,"

"Yeah and you're a Miller. You're known to be the biggest perv's around town!"

"Hey! I thought that was my family," Clark retorted.

"Dad, can you…" Andy motioned to the steps. "Not hang out with us,"

Eric wasn't hurt, he had felt the same way when his mother used to come down the stairs all the time. He nodded and went back upstairs.

"While I would love to stay and continue this argument I have to get home. My dad is cooking dinner tonight and I want to get there before he burns the entire house down," Megan said and left.

Andy turned to Beth. "You staying for dinner?"

Beth shrugged and placed her feet on the table. "I dunno,"

Andy got up from the lawn chair and sat in Megan's old seat. He wanted to be closer to Beth.  
"I'm sure my parent's won't care," Andy said.

Beth looked at him and made a face. "Andy do you want me to stay for dinner?"

Andy turned red and looked away. "I don't care,"

"Ooh, does Andy like Beth?" Jake taunted taking Andy's old chair.

"No!" Andy yelled.

"Guy's leave Andy alone." Clark said.

"Thanks Clark,"

"Yeah, so he can sit here and daydream about Beth,"

"Shut up!" Andy yelled.

"Are we gonna play poker or what?" Beth asked.

"I got nothing," Jake said throwing down his cards.

"Me either," Andy said.

"Clark?" Beth asked.

"I'm in," He said

Beth put her cards down. "Royal flush," she smiled.

"Pair of threes," Clark smiled.

"You lost buddy," Andy told him

"Ai!" Clark exclaimed like his father. "How does Beth always win?"

"Cause she has a criminal for father," Andy replied. Beth in turn punched Andy in the arm.

"Ow!" Andy yelled. "That hurt!"

"Andy just got hit by a girl!" Jake smiled.

"Beth isn't a girl. She is got like boxing gloves for hands," Andy said.

"Hey you want to get punched again?" Beth asked.

"No, that's okay man-hands," Andy yelled and jumped off the couch.

"Run for your life buddy!" Clark yelled to him.

Andy ran up the stairs with Beth in toe. Andy ran into the kitchen to find his Mom putting dinner on to plates and Hyde sitting at the dinner table. His dad was on the phone.

"Hyde you have to hide me," Andy said walking over to him and standing next to him and the sliding door.

"What did you do now?" Hyde raised his eyebrow and looked at him.

"Forman you only got away cause I have heels on!" He heard his daughter bellow as she walked into the kitchen with her heals in hand.

"You're daughter's scary," Andy said before opening the sliding door and running out.

Beth sat down at the kitchen table next to Hyde.

"He told me I have man hands," She said and put her shoes on the floor.

"Why?"  
"Cause I punched him in the arm,"

Hyde smiled. "You're coming along nicely,"

"You guys staying for dinner?" Donna asked walking over and putting food on the table.

"No, I'm making chili tonight," Hyde said. He knew that was Beth's favorite. She smiled at him.

"Well then let's get going then," Beth said.

"We'll see you guys later," Hyde replied getting up. Eric hung up the phone.

"Yeah remember Red and Kitty are coming to visit next week,"

"Yes!" Beth exclaimed. "Red scares Andy. This should be fun,"

"You know Hyde your daughter is evil," Eric said.

"You're just soft Forman," Hyde said and he and his daughter headed outside.

"Andy!" Beth yelled as she walked over to her father's Camero. "You can come out now. I'm leaving. "

Andy walked out of the garage to Beth's side of the car.

"So you're not mad anymore?" He asked.

"No I am. I'll just pants you at school," She said and got into the car. Andy looked at Hyde horrified.

Hyde shrugged. "Just make sure you have on a long shirt," before he got into the car.

Andy ran into the house.

"Dad, the Hyde's are evil,"

"It's natural. Its like in their genes or something," Eric said sitting down at the table.

"Dinner's ready," Donna said. Just then, the phone rang. "Andy can you get your sister?" she walked over towards it.

"Ashley!" He yelled.

"No, go get her. I could have done that," She said.

Andy rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen and Donna answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Donna?" She heard a familiar whiney voice.

"Jackie? Hey, what's going on?"

"Kevin and I got a divorce," She heard her friend finally sob.

"Oh, Jackie I'm so sorry,"

"Yeah he is an asshole. He was cheating on me with his secretary,"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Donna said suddenly very angry.

"No its okay,"

"No its not,"

"I know but he and I are over. I'm going to come home,"

"But what about your job?"

"Oh Donna, I'm famous I can get a job where ever I want," Jackie replied.

"Sorry, I forgot," Donna said sarcastically.

"Its okay, I was just calling to tell you that Jaime and I were moving back on the seventh,"

"Jackie, that's in two weeks. Are you sure you're not rushing things?" Donna asked.

"I just can't stay here with him anymore," Jackie told her. "I need to be around my friends,"

"Well I'm here for you. I could call my Uncle Carmine and he could take care of…"

"I gotta go Donna but I'll see you soon,"

"Alright Jackie. Bye,"

Donna walked over to the table and the kids walked into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Eric asked.

"Jackie's moving back to town,"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Ma!" Jaime called to his mother. He walked into the kitchen to see her hand place the phone on to the receiver. She was crying to herself again.

"Ma, its gonna be okay," He said walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her while she began to cry on him. She had been a wreck ever since she found out about his father and the secretary. He was disgusted with his father for hurting his mother the way he did. He ran his hand through his hair trying to think of what next to say to his mother. He understood she was upset, she had every right to be but his mother was a very emotional woman. She had always been, he knew that these next couples of months were going to be hard for her. He watched as his mother pulled away.

"Thanks sweetie," She said looking up at him. Jackie was starting to see him as man, not a little boy and that made her sad again. But she tried her best to mask that she felt like she was going to cry again.

"So did you decide what you wanted to do?" He asked her.

"I uh… talked your father about it already," She told him.

"Oh you did?" He said surprised. He thought she would never talk to him again and he was a little angry she had discussed what she was going to do with him.

"Yeah, I wanted to move back to Point Place," Jackie said shyly. She wanted Jaime to come with her but she would understand if he wanted to stay here. He had lived here his entire life.

"Oh," He said quietly.

"You know you don't have…" she began.

"No, of course I'm going to go with you," He said looking at her like, she was crazy.

"Cause your brother isn't going," She told him.

"What?" He was going to have to go punch Josh for staying with dad.

"Well it is his senior year. I mean I didn't expect him to go anyway,"

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"I want to be out of here in two weeks. I got to give the station notice and pack up everything. And I don't want to make your father stay to long at a hotel,"

"Screw dad, don't worry about him," Jaime always wanted to protect his mother. She had always made sure that Josh wasn't to hard on him when he was growing up and Jaime felt like it always had been the two of them against his dad and his brother.

"Well the longer he stays in the hotel the last money I can rip from his hands in the divorce," Jackie smiled.

Ah, there was his mother. Jaime smiled back at her.

She looked at him and noticed something different about him.

"When did you get your ears pierced?" she asked when she saw the small hoops on his ears.

Shit! He thought, he knew his mom didn't think it looked good for guys to have their ears pierced and he knew she wouldn't have let him. He had to be careful because she might soon notice that his tongue was pierced.

"A few days ago," he lied. It had been like over a couple of months. She and his dad had just been fighting so much she didn't really notice.

"Jaime…." She said warningly.

'What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You know that I didn't like that you shaved your head, but I let you do it. Now you got your ears pierced. I give you an inch you take a mile," She said frustrated.

"Oh, come on ma, it's not that big of a deal," He sighed.

Jackie just shook her head.

"So where are the boxes?" He said trying to change the subject.

"In the basement,"

"Alright well I'm gonna go pack," he told her and walked out of the kitchen.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Jackie said shaking her head again.

She didn't know if she could do this. She couldn't even control her sixteen year old with a father. What was she going to do about him once she was all by herself? She walked over to her computer and began looking for available houses and apartments.

**Next day in Wisconsin**

Steven Hyde stood outside his bathroom door frustrated. Beth's shower and toilet have not been working properly for the last month and the super hadn't been by to fix it. So now they had to resort to sharing a bathroom. He banged on the door.

"Beth hurry up!" He called to her.

"I'm almost done!" she called back to him.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago." He said angrily.

"Well if you didn't keep talking to me I could move faster," she complained.

"You have been in there for over an hour. What the hell are you doing?"

Finally the door cracked open and Beth came running out in her bra and underwear.

"I was doing my hair," She said pointing to it now in low ponytails.

"It took you an hour to do that?" He said looking at her face. He didn't really want to look at her wearing practically nothing, it made him uncomfortable.

"No, I had to shower,"

"You can't take long showers, it makes our water bill go up," He reminded her. "And you need to get done faster. You're not even dressed yet,"

"I took my make up out of the bathroom and put in my room, it cuts down my time in half," She told him matter of factly.

"Will you just go put some damn clothes on?" He asked.

"Fine! You can be so grouchy in the morning," She said treading back to her room.

He walked in the bathroom to find a mess. Her hair dryer was still plugged into the wall and laying on the sink. There was hair products laying all around and there was a build up from the sprays on the mirror. The trash can was over flowing with tissues and what he guessed was tampons but he dared not look at it. He quickly undressed he had to be fast if he still wanted to make it to work on time. In the shower all her shampoos and conditioners had taken up residence and a bright pink razor was laying on the edge of the tub. He sighed he couldn't continue to share a bathroom with her. He needed to do something. When they had first moved into the apartment when she was little it had been fine. He didn't have much stuff and her toys took up the majority of the space. But as she had grown older she had gotten more interested in clothes and shoes and music. Her room was a disaster area. It wasn't that she wasn't a neat person but she had a tiny room and trying to fit a malls worth of clothes and a record store worth of cd's in there wasn't going to work. It slowly spilled out into the living room. Their coat closet was no longer just for coats; every time he opened it he found more and more of Beth's clothes in there. One morning he had even found a skirt in his own closet. He had thought about buying a house a couple of times but never saw the point, there were only two of them and she was getting older, soon she would be moving out. But the rent kept going up and he was sick of finding her shoes everywhere but in her own room.

He hurried up and got out of the shower. He walked into his own room and saw shirts hanging from the windows.

"Beth!" He called.

She walked in this time fully clothed but some eye make up on one eye and the other one nothing. "What?" she asked.

"What are those doing in here?" He asked pointing to the shirts.

"Oh I made some shirts. I needed some place to hang them. I got some in my closet and some hanging in my bathroom but I had a few left over…" She trailed off. That was another thing, she liked to print her own shirts and make her own clothes which always ended up everywhere. The living room had become her sowing room.

Hyde rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt off from his bed and walked out into the kitchen. Beth had already had the coffee going but he had to watch out for her shoes like land mines as he made it into their tiny kitchenette. She followed him out of the room and went back into hers. A few minutes later she emerged with all her make up done and dressed. He knew she was looking around for her purse and back pack. She always had a hard time finding it in the morning. They always teared apart the apartment looking for it.

"So I decided," Hyde began telling her as he opened a cupboard looking for a coffee mug. "That I'm going to start looking at houses,"

Beth looked up from the pile of dirty clothes in the corner. "Are you serious?" she asked excitedly. She had wanted to move out of their tiny apartment for a while. But she knew her father didn't see the point so it had been a losing battle ever since.

"Yes. But if we move into a house, this can't happen," Hyde said waving his hand around the living room indicating the build up of clothes and shoes.

"I'm so excited!" she said and ran up to give her father a hug. Then she went into the fridge and got out the eggs to start making her breakfast.

"Beth, you don't have time…" He began to tell her.

"Ah… I'll just go late," she answered. He smiled; she reminded him a lot of himself sometimes. Well not the clothes and shoes part, that part she got completely from her mother.

**After School in the Forman Basement**

"And that's how you win at Mortal Kombat!" Andy said throwing down his remote and making karate chops in the air. "Noob Siboat wins again!" He announced and then bowed.

"How come we always have to play trilogy?" Clark asked him.

"Cause all the other ones suck," Andy replied offended. "Best of ten?"

"You have already beaten me twenty five times," Clark sighed.

"You're right; I could probably beat you with my eyes closed,"

"You're on!"

Andy prepared and closed his eyes and brought his knees up on the couch to block his view. Just then the basement door opened and he heard the familiar sound of heels walk on to the concrete.

"What's going on?" He heard Beth ask.

"Just kicking Clark's ass at MK… with my eyes closed, I might add," Andy answered.

He continued to push buttons and Clark whined.

"You win," Clark told him. Andy let his feet slip back to the ground and threw his right arm behind the couch.

"So how was school?" He asked Beth.

"Good," Beth said smirking at him.

"You were late to homeroom,"

"Thank you captain obvious," she retorted.

Andy liked homeroom; it was his only time in the day he would get to be alone with Beth.

"You missed a pretty intense…. Roll call..." He trailed off.

"I'm sure I did… Mrs.Kingsley pronounce Robbie Falatio name wrong again?" Beth laughed.

"Nah, I lied I was just bored,"

"Yeah cause if I'm not there you sit by yourself," Beth answered.

"That's not true I have other friends besides you," Andy shot back.

"Name someone in our homeroom that doesn't call you Foreplay,"

There was silence for a minute.

"That's right because you can't," Beth said happily.

"That's not true… Wendy Groves doesn't call me that,"

"Oh yeah… she calls you Foreskin," Beth and Clark laughed. "So anyway I came down here to tell you that Ima Robot is coming to play at Madison this November," She looked at Andy and Clark to get a reaction out of them.

"That's awesome!" Andy said with the same enthusiasm as Beth.

"That's like three months away," Clark complained.

"Yeah but we can get tickets now,"

"Only Andy really likes that stuff you listen to," Clark informed her.

Beth frowned. "I thought you guys liked it too,"

"We only say we do because we are afraid you will beat us up," Clark answered.

"So if you are afraid that I will beat you up why are you telling me this now?"

"Because my dignity is gone anyway, Andy beat me with his eyes closed at Mortal Kombat. So if a girl beats me up it can't get much worse," Clark said sadly and the other two just laughed.

**Outside on the Forman Driveway**

"So you're finally gonna buy a house?" Eric asked Hyde. They were outside working on the Vista Cruiser.

"Yeah, so what?" Hyde asked as he began to fumble with something under the hood.

"So you're gonna have to take loan and find a realtor,"

"Or I could just look at for sale signs," Hyde pointed out.

"You can't always take the easy way out man. You don't want some crappy house," Eric said walking over to the driver's door.

"So you think Donna's old house is crappy?" Hyde said.

"What I never said that," Eric answered and then he looked and saw what Hyde was staring at. "Oh…"

On the corner where they put their trashcans was a larger for sale sign.

"Yeah,"

"We could be neighbors!" Eric said excitedly "I have to tell Donna!"

Hyde rolled his eyes and walked next door.

Pam, Jackie's mom was standing inside the house.

"Hello Steven," She greeted him.

"Uh... hi," He answered.

"What can I help you with today?"

"I was looking to buy this house but if you are trying to buy it…"

Pam laughed. "You think I would buy a house like this? No, I'm the realtor!"

"You are?" Hyde asked confused.

"I used to do relastate when I was younger but then Jackie's father started embezzling so I didn't have to work. But then once our bonds ran out I decided to go back into business. Isn't that fabulous?"

"Uh yeah… I guess." Hyde said confused.

"So are you interested in the house?" Pam asked him "Cause I can make you a good deal,"

**In the Forman living room**

"This is so exciting, if Hyde can buy your old house it will be like old times… well except a little different. But the old gang will be back together!" Eric said excitedly to his wife. They were sitting in the living room and Donna was watching TV.

"Uh huh," Donna said engrossed by the TV.

"Could you please listen to me for a minute?" Eric asked.

Donna looked at him "Sorry Eric, I'm trying to watch this law show to help Jackie take all of Kevin's money in the divorce,"

"So when is she moving here?" He asked.

"A little less then a week. And please be nice to her she has went through a lot," Donna

"Me nice? Tell her to be nice lady; she was the one that was mean first,"

"Well she wouldn't have been mean to you first if you hadn't told Kelso to break up with her every ten minutes. And it would have helped if you hadn't done it in front of her!"

"You say tomato,"

"Don't you dare bust out into that song," Donna warned.

"I say tamato…" Eric began singing before Donna threw a pillow at his face.

**Basement**

Andy and Beth sat in the basement by themselves. Clark had left to have dinner and they didn't know where Megan and Jake where. Beth was sitting on the couch out of her normal spot and Andy was playing with a rubix cube. He walked back over to the couch.

"Do you think anything is going on between Megan and Jake?" Andy asked her.

"No," Beth shook her head and went back to watching reruns of Malcolm in the Middle.

"No, seriously," Andy said putting down the cube on the table.

"Nothing's going on between them," Beth said shaking her head.

"How can you be sure?" Andy asked.

"Cause I'm her best friend. Why do you like Megan or something?" Beth asked angrily.

"No! Its just they are always alone together,"

"So… we are always alone together and nothings going on between us," Beth said looking at him.

"Unless you want there to be," Andy answered.

"What?" Beth's eyes got bigger.

"Look Beth, I like you a lot and…" But before he could finish he was cut off by Beth kissing him.

"Wow, that wasn't so hard," He said when she pulled away.

"Shut up!" She pushed the side of his head.

"So you like me too?"

"Maybe I was just trying to make you be quiet," She said looking at him.

"Well now you know how to make me be quiet maybe you should have me be quiet a lot more," He told her.

She looked at him and laughed, and then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Andy and Beth sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," They heard someone sing. They both turned around and saw Andy's little sister Ashley sitting on the basement stairs.

"Shut up!" Andy yelled.

"I'm gonna tell mom and dad," She warned him.

"You do and I'll flush your goldfish!" he replied. Ashley's eyes got wide and she stood up and ran up the stairs.

"Showed her," Andy laughed.

"Oh you are so tough threatening a little girl," Beth laughed.

Then Andy kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"To make you shut up,"

**Outside on the drive way of the Forman's house**.

The boys are all outside.

"So you're saying if I just put a box right here and stand on it I could totally see in to Beth's new room?" Andy asked Jake.

"Yeah totally! I heard her father was buying that place so I was been trying to find ways to look in to the house," Jake told him. "And if you climb that tree, you get a clear view. No bushes blocking your site,"

The girls walk up and are about to go into the Forman house but they heard the guys talking. Beth takes off her heels and the two girls walk up behind them.

"Oh and there's a window into her bathroom," Clark told the other two boys.

"Ow!" Jake yelled. The three guys turn around and saw the girls standing there. Beth had one heel in her hand and the other was on the ground. She had just chucked it off of Jake's head and it had bounced on to the ground.

"Thanks guys, I'll be sure to put curtains up!" Beth said before picking up her heels and putting them back on.

"Oh that's a good idea Beth! So when we have sleepovers we won't have peeping toms!" Megan smiled.

"Yeah too bad, they will miss all our pillow fights," Beth said sadly and the two girls walked off laughing.

"So they do have pillow fights?" Clark asked.

"Yeah man, that's not all the do," Andy answered.

**A/N: I know that Beth and Andy seem have undertones of Donna and Eric's relationship. Well I don't even know at this point if they are going to be together or not. But if they are their relationship is going to be their own and not like Eric's and Donna's. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"So you guys kissed?" Megan asked. "Now what?" She and her best friend sat in her bedroom. Beth was too busy flipping away at a spin magazine to pay any mind to Megan and she was getting bored.  
"I dunno," Beth answered.  
"What do you mean you don't know? You shouldn't just go around kissing people,"  
"Well what's supposed to happen?"  
"Do you like Andy?" Megan asked.  
"I guess..." Beth said looking down at the magazine.  
"Well do you want to date him?"  
"What's with the second degree? All I did was kiss him. Why do I have to define what I did. I just did it okay?"  
"You know Andy likes you,"

**Same time in the Forman basement.(Kind of like the split screen but not totally)  
**

"I like Beth," Andy announced to Jake.  
"Well I didn't see that one coming…" Jake replied sarcastically.  
Andy turned and faced him "She kissed me,"  
Jake made a face. "Yeah okay…"  
"No seriously. We were sitting right here and I was trying to tell her I liked her and she leaned in and kissed me,"  
"No way…"  
"Yeah and when I asked her about it she said she was doing it to shut me up,"

"I was really only doing it to shut him up," Beth told Megan.  
"Well that was stupid. Next time you want Andy to shut up say 'Andy shut up!'" Megan sighed.  
"Why do you care so much?" Beth asked.  
"Cause now all I'm gonna hear is 'Megan, Beth kissed me,' 'Megan, does Beth like me?' 'Megan, what does Beth say about me?'" She said in a whiney voice trying to imitate Andy.  
"Megan, shut up!" Beth yelled.  
"Yeah see just like that but next time replace Megan with Andy and you will be good to go," Megan replied. "I can't believe you would kiss him… that's just so sick,"

"I can't believe she kissed you," Jake said shaking his head. "If anyone from our group it would be me cause I'm so much more better looking then you,"  
"Then how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Andy asked.  
"Oh and you do?" Jake shot back.  
"You never know what's going to happen with us,"  
"Like she'd ever go out with you,"  
"Well she is really bitchy sometimes, its not like she has much options," Andy replied.  
"Please, she could go up to anyone at school and say be my boyfriend or I'll kick you in the nads and they would do it! She is hot and guys like the bitchiness… its like a game," Jake answered.  
"it's like its meant to be our parent's have been friends for so long…"  
"Its like your cousins," Jake said making a face.

"I mean its like we are cousins," Beth said. "I don't know if I could ever date Andy,"  
"You guy's aren't cousins though. Just because your parents are friends doesn't mean it will be weird," Megan told her.  
"Would it be weird for you to date Clark?" Beth asked.  
"Oh ew… why would you ever suggest that?" Megan asked.  
"Same thing for me,"  
"Maybe you should tell him how you feel," Megan suggested.

"Maybe I should tell her how I feel," Andy answered.  
"You already told her that you liked her," Jake said.  
"Yeah but I want to kiss her again man. It was awesome,"  
"Probably not for her,"  
"Shut up!"  
"Andy!" Donna called from upstairs. "I need you to come up here now,"

**Forman kitchen**  
Jaime had only been in Wisconsin a day and he was sure he was going to hate it. He heard from his mother that most of the places around town close at nine. She started getting sentimental and telling him stories about her childhood. That's the point in the ride he tuned her out. They arrived at their new apartment and Jackie directed the movers were to put there stuff. They hadn't brought much which he knew would be a big mistake. He knew his mom and he knew how she liked to spend money. Sooner or later she would want to go shopping for their new apartment. He had tried to start unpacking the boxes but she didn't want to. He wasn't sure if it was because it would then be admitting to a failed marriage or if it was just because she wanted to go see her old friends. He ended up getting dragged along with her and he knew he was going to be bored.

He immediately got a knot in his stomach when the car stopped outside of a white house. He followed his mother to the sliding side doors, he was kind of put off when he saw her just walk in without knocking.

"Donna!" Jackie called as she walked in the kitchen. The woman he assumed that was Donna was standing at the stove cooking something.

"Oh my gosh Jackie!" Donna said and the two women ran to give each other a hug.

"Wow this place looks great!" Jackie said when the pulled apart. "I'm glad you got rid of the old 70's wall paper,"

"yeah the house really did need a face lift. Eric was hesitant at first but when I got Hyde to do most of it he seemed to like the idea," Donna laughed.

"Jaime, don't be rude," Jackie said turning to look at him for the first time since they got here. He walked over to his mother and her friend.

"Jaime, this is Donna," Jackie introduced them.

"Hi," he said politely.

"He has gotten so big, last time I saw him was his first birthday," Donna said to Jackie.

"Yeah he grew up fast," Jackie answered.

"Let me call Andy up here," Donna replied and walked to the door of the basement and called for her son.

A few seconds later a boy emerged and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" he said to Donna.

"This is Jackie and Jaime," Donna introduced them. "Do you think you could entertain Jaime while Jackie and I catch up?"

"yeah sure." He replied and then turned his attention towards Jaime. "Come with me,"

**Forman Basement**

Andy lead Jaime down to the Forman's basement. Andy sat down on the couch with Clark and Jaime sat down in Hyde's old chair.

"That's Clark," Andy said pointing to his friend.

They sat silently for a while.

"so this is weird…" Andy said trying to break the silence.

"yeah," Jaime answered.

"You want to play mortal kombat?" Andy asked.

"Be careful, he can beat me with his eyes closed," Clark warned him.

"What do you guys do around here for fun?" Jaime asked.

"hang out, go to the hub, get in trouble," Andy answered.

Jaime looked around the basement. This was a place his mom had been yammering about on their way here. He looked around it surprised his mom would ever step foot down here. It was so dirty and had so much old junk down here. The way she talked about it she made it seem cool, to him it seemed, well kind of lame.

The door opened and two girls walked in followed by another guy. The two girls were laughing.

"So Jake just walked into your sliding glass doors again," The brunette laughed.

"Yeah your mom said next time this happens she is gonna have to paint something on the door," the one with multi color hair said.

"Hey, sometimes its hard to tell. Glass is see through!" Jake exclaimed "Gosh!" and sat down in the lawn chair. The brunette sat down on the couch with Andy and Clark. The other girl seemed to not notice Jaime was here and walked further into the basement and then turned to him.

"Andy who's sitting in my chair?" She asked.

"Your chair? I didn't see your name on it," Jaime said talking back to the girl.

He then heard the group gasp.

"What?" Jaime said looking at Andy.

"Dude that really is her seat. It was her fathers before we were even born. It's like been in thief family for ages. No one dares to sit in it because they are afraid they will get hurt,"

"I'm not afraid of a girl," Jaime said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" The girl questioned and clenched her hands. "Fine!" And then she did something he didn't expect. She sat on his lap.

"Get off!"

"No! this is my chair and if you aren't gonna move I'm gonna sit on your lap," She said trying to shift her weight to make him more uncomfortable. She then wrapped her legs around the legs of the chair so he couldn't stand up and push her off.

"Fine!"

"Oh let me introduce you two so its not to uncomfortable for you," Andy said mockingly. "Jaime this is Beth, Beth, Jaime,"

Beth looked over her shoulder at him and scowled. "Nice to meet you,"

"The pleasures all mine," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it is," Beth said and crossed her arms.

"Is she always like this?" Jaime asked looking around Beth.

"Yeah pretty much," Andy answered.

"Aren't you a peach?" Jaime said and then Beth elbowed him in the gut.

"Well this is fun," Andy said.

"What are you talking about? You could cut the tension in here with a knife!" Megan said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Jaime remarked.

"Captain obvious, that's a new one. I like it," Clark smiled.

Eric and Hyde walked into the basement looking for a wrench. Eric was always careless with his tools.

"You kids having fun?" Eric asked.

The entire group looked uncomfortable.

"Loads," Andy remarked.

Hyde looked and saw his daughter sitting on some guys lap he had never seen before.

"Hey creep get your hands off my daughter," He said to the boy.

"I don't really enjoy her much sitting on my lap either, but she won't get off," He replied.

Hyde looked at Beth.

"He took my chair Dad, he got it coming to him," she said simply dug back.

"Beth, I know you are trying to make him uncomfortable by putting all your weight on him but that isn't going bother him. Guys like it when girls sit on their lap. Especially when they are wearing skirts," Eric told her.

Beth shot up and walked over to Jake.

"Get up!" Beth told him

"There aren't anymore seats," He whined.  
"I don't care," Beth said and Jake jumped out of his seat and sat on the floor in front of Megan and Clark.

"Why did you let her do that to you man?" Jaime asked him. "You got to stand up for yourself. What's a girl gonna do to you,"

The kids looked at Jaime shocked and both Eric and Hyde started laughing at him.

Hyde walked over to Jaime and patted him on the shoulder. "Just remember man, you can't hit girls back,"

And with that Hyde and Eric exited the basement.

"Beth hits like a boy," Clark told Jaime.

Beth smiled.

**Forman Kitchen**

Eric and Hyde entered the kitchen where Donna and Jackie were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Donna have you seen the wrench?" Eric asked. "We couldn't find it anywhere?"

"Yeah its upstairs in the bathroom, I'll go get it," Donna said.

Hyde went into the fridge to get a beer.

"So Jackie you moved back to Point Place?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I was gonna buy Donna's old house, cause my mom was the realtor and everything but some jackass out bid me," Jackie told him.

Hyde turned around and lifted up his empty hand. "I'd be the jackass,"

"Oh, well… you kind of are one," Jackie said and smiled at him.

"Whatever." Hyde answered.

"So where are you living now?" Eric asked.

"In the same apartment building Fez and I used to have," Jackie told him.

"Yeah I'm moving out of there into Donna's old place," Hyde spoke up. "That place is turning into kind of a dump,"

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah well Fenton's not the landlord anymore," Hyde told her.

"Well that's why," Jackie sighed.

Donna walked in with the wrench. "Here's your tool, you tool," She said.

"What did I do?" Eric asked.

"Nothing yet, but I'm sure you will do something later," Donna said.

Eric shrugged and took the wrench "If that saves me from being yelled at later,"

Jackie laughed. "Wow some people never learn,"

**Hyde Kitchen**

Eric and Hyde were standing inside Hyde's new house working on the sink in the kitchen.

"Did you see how Beth and Jackie's son were sititng on your chair?" Eric asked.

"Yeah they both seemed to be miserable," Hyde said messing with the handle. Eric just seemed to be standing there. "kind of reminded me of Jackie and you when you guys were younger,"

"Whatever Forman, you read too much into things,"

"And the way they fight, well that's how you and Jackie were when you first met,"

"Can it if you don't want this wrench up your ass," Hyde said shaking in front of Eric.

"Aww, now you sound just like my dad. This trip down memory lane is fun. And see that spot where the kitchen table goes… Well Donna and I totally did it there and in the…"

Hyde punched Eric.

"Now I know where Beth gets it from," Eric said rubbing his arm.

**Outside of the hub.**

"Eh… I hate Jaime," Beth said to Megan.

"Oh I don't know, he doesn't seem too bad," Megan said as the walked to the car.

"That's because he bought everyone dinner but me," Beth replied.

"Well you didn't have to sit on him,"

"He was in my chair,"  
"He's new, he didn't know,"

Beth rolled her eyes.

"I think he is kind of cute," Megan told her.

"Oh god no, please. Please date anyone but him." Beth pleaded.

"You never know what's going to happen,"

The guys came walking out of the hub.

"Dude that was so funny how you told that guy off," Andy said to Jaime.

"Seems like everyone likes him," Beth said to Megan.

"Yeah so maybe you should be nice to him,"

"No chance in hell," Beth told her. "I'm not nice to anyone,"

In unison "We know,"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Shot gun!" She and Jaime said at the same time.

The gang pilled into the Vista Cruiser. Andy got into the driver seat and the other three got into the back. Beth opened the front passenger door and held it open for Jaime.

"You get in," She told him.

"No, the hump is for girls," Jaime replied.

"I always sit shot gun,"

"Yeah well you'll still be sititng up front. Just in the middle,"

"No, you took my seat once today, you sit in the middle."

"guys don't sit in the middle,"  
"Do I look like I care?"

"Can the two of you just get in the car?" Andy asked.

"Shut up!" Jaime and Beth yelled at him.

"Be a gentlemen and let me sit by the door,"

"Be like a lady and take the hump,"

"Fine, but if I sit on the hump I get to choose the music," Beth told him.

"Eh!" The group from the back complained.

"No its Andy's car, he gets to pick,"

The group groaned again knowing that Andy would let Beth have her way.

"No radio and Beth sit in the middle," Andy called from inside the car.

"You heard the man," Jaime said extending his arm out to motion to Beth to slide in. Beth made a face and crawled in and Jaime followed her into the car.

They had been driving for about ten minutes in dead silence.

"Oh this is silly, Andy can I please put some music on?" Beth asked nicely.

"Uh… yeah sure go ahead," He replied.

Beth searched the radio until she found Tilly and the Wall on the college station.

"What is this crap? You call this music?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah and what do you listen to?"

"Something Corporate,"

"Oh… come on. They are posers and not even real like emo music."

"Yeah and you call this tap dancing music?"

"Well at least its indie and never been done before unlike every song something corporate has put out,"

Andy turned left and Beth fell into Jaime.

"Oops sorry," Beth said shoving harder up against him then necessary.

"Can you please stop fighting?" Megan asked.

"Yeah it's annoying the driver!" Andy replied.

"Ugh, how can you be friends with her?" Jaime asked everyone in the car.

"Like you are something special," Beth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well at least…"

"Enough!" Andy said pulling up to the side of the road. "Both of you get out,"

"What?" Beth and Jaime asked.

"Yeah you guys are driving us all crazy," Clark spoke up.

"Are you serious?" Beth asked.

"Yes now get out!" Andy said reaching across both of them and opening the door.

Beth had never seen Andy so angry so she turned and waited for Jaime to get out of the car. Then Clark got out of the backseat and walked in front of them to the front.

"Enjoy the walk!" He said before shutting the door.

The two teens watched as the car pull away. Beth couldn't believe her friends had done that to her! She was so going to kick Andy's ass and they weren't going to get together for sure now.

She looked at Jaime. "this is all your fault!"

"My fault you're the one that couldn't have just been quite for another five minutes,"

"We were fine before you showed up here," she told him.

"You're friends don't seem to think that,"

"How do you know? You only met them for a day," Beth said rolling her eyes. She began to walk,

"Wait where do you think your going?" she heard Jaime call to her.

"Home!" Beth yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah well I just moved here,"

"So?" she continued to walk.

"Come on!" Jaime said as he ran up besides her.

"Fine I'll help you get back to the Forman's but after that stay the hell away from me," Beth told him.

"My pleasure,"

**A/N: I know we haven't had much from any of the other characters besides Eric, Donna, Hyde and Jackie, that's going to change in up coming chapters. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
